


How lucky we are to be alive right now

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, POV Sokka (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: I accidentally deleted this so I'm reposting. Sorry!!The one where Sokka is minding his own business coaching kid's soccer, but a certain adult catches his eye.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am soso sorry for deleting this!! My bad ya'll. I am usually not this level of dumbass. 
> 
> This work discusses racism quite a bit if that is a trigger for you.

I stood on the side of the field yelling instructions for drills. I had been a soccer coach for a while and I loved it. Sure, the sun was beating down on us during summer camp, but this was almost as fun as playing. I saw a flurry of white jerseys on the side of the field turn into chaos and jogged over. 

We were only at our second day of camp, what could possibly be going on? Adolescent girls were chanting, “Fight, fight, fight.” I used my adult voice to cut through, “Enough!” The girls separated and I saw an angry looking seven year old ready to punch the girl underneath her. I hoisted off the girl on top, her name tag read Angelica. The girl underneath her, Regina, stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

The other coaches got the group of girls back to doing drills. Aang took Regina off to discuss what happened. I sat on a bleacher and looked up to see Angelica standing in front of me, looking as intimidating as any 7 year old could look. She spit, “It wasn’t my fault!” I responded, “I didn’t say it was. Tell me what happened.” 

I had never seen such anger and venom in a 7 year old. She started pacing, “Fucking Regina-” I cut in, “Language Angelica.” Her amber eyes glared at me and she huffed, “Regina, said that my skin was so dark because I was dirty and that I should take a bath. Everyone was laughing at me!” Her hands were balled into fists. 

My heart went out to her. It really did. I had grown up in the Water Tribe, I had been surrounded by people that looked like me til I was a teenager. At least I had had some time to be ignorant of how cruel people could be. I spoke softly, “That’s really effed up and I’m sorry she said that to you.” Her amber eyes widened and her shoulders sagged. I noticed she had a thin scar across her left eye. I continued, “I get angry when people tell me those things too.” I made eye contact with her, “You have to understand though, if you get in a fight with Regina, she’ll just keep provoking you and you’ll get in trouble. I’ve been there and I’ve gone through it. It’s not easy, but when you get mad you have to try and reign it in. I’m always here to talk about it if you need to.” 

She sat down and picked at the grass, “It’s not fair Coach Sokka.” I agreed, “I know kiddo, I know.” We sat there for a few minutes watching other girls run drills. She got up and ran back out on the field like nothing had happened. 

I jogged around to where Aang was standing, “So what did Miss Priss say happened?” Aang let out a deep breath, “She told me that she was just talking and Angelica had pushed her to the ground and was gonna hit her for no reason.” I shook my head, “Angelica said Regina called her dirty, because she has dark skin.” Aang nodded, “I know, a few of the girls told me afterward.” 

I cracked my neck, “You talk to Regina’s mom and I’ll talk to Angelica’s?” Aang sarcastically said, “Oh joy.” I laughed. I definitely wasn’t envious of him. A while later parents started showing up. Aang was talking to an older white woman. I tried to ignore it. I felt a presence next to me and looked down to find Angelica standing next to me. She asked, “Are you gonna tell my dad? Am I in trouble?” 

Regina’s mom was waving her arms wildly as she was talking to Aang. I responded, “Yes I’m telling your dad. No, you’re not in trouble.” She let out a breath, “He’s gonna kill me.” I knelt down, “Your dad is probably gonna talk to you, but he’s not gonna kill you.” A shadow blocked out the sun and I heard a raspy smooth voice speak, “Why am I not killing you, Angelica?”

I stood up and stuck my hand out, “Hi, I’m Coach Sokka.” An immensely tall man was standing before me wearing large sunglasses with a baby strapped to his chest. He shook my hand firmly, “Zuko. Can you please tell me what’s going on?” I felt Angelica literally hiding behind my legs. She squeaked, “Dad, itwasn’tmyfaultIswear.” 

Her dad cautioned, “Angelica.” I spoke up, “So, we had an incident today. Another girl spoke negatively about Angelica’s skin color.” Instantly, the guy flipped his sunglasses on top of his head and I immediately saw the family resemblance I hadn’t seen when Zuko first walked up. 

Half of his hair was in a top knot while the rest flowed down around his elbows, just like Angelica’s. They both had jet black hair, but his hair was silky and straight, while her hair was wavy and thick. Her skin was dark, while his was the typical light coloring of the fire nation, but that’s where all their differences stopped. 

His amber colored eyes were glaring into me exactly like Angelica’s had been earlier. It was much more intimidating from a grown man than from a seven year old, made only more intimidating by the burn mark covering his left eye. Could I hide behind Angelica? 

Her head poked out from behind me as I continued, “Yes, um another camper said that dark skin was dirty.” I continued, “Obviously Angelica was upset and was going to punch the other camper, but I intervened and had a conversation with my buddy Angelica.”

Zuko’s eyes were still locked on me, “So is she in trouble?” I tried not to grin remembering his daughter asking me the same question earlier, I responded, “No, but fighting is not ok. Right Angelica?” She was still hanging on to my leg, “Yes Coach.” I could hear Regina’s mom bitching even though she was on the other side of the field. 

Zuko looked at me, “That the other girl’s mom?” I didn’t even have time to respond before he was getting ready to head that way. Angelica reached out in a flash grabbing his hand, “Please Dad, don’t! You’re gonna make it worse.” This guy was fucking tall, he could easily shake off the seven year old. Instead he crouched down in front of her, “You don’t want me to talk to her?” Angelica’s hair moved as she shook her head, “No sir.”

He asked her, “You sure?” She nodded her head, “Yes sir.” He took a deep breath, “Alright, but if that little shit keeps doing that, I’m gonna have to talk to her okay?” She nodded again and spoke, “Yes, sir.” He opened his arms for a hug and she eagerly accepted, also hugging the baby that was between them. 

They got up and Angelica ran and unexpectedly hugged my legs. She looked up at me, “Thanks Coach Sokka!” She ran and grabbed her dad’s pinky. He turned to me and said, “Thanks Coach Sokka.” Fuck, that was adorable. It hit me right in my nonexistent ovaries. 

Aang finally came over to me and groaned, “Who knew coaching would be this hard? We should have picked the boys team. They’re so much easier.” 

That night I sat in bed scrolling through Twitter. I stopped when I saw a picture of Angelica asleep with two other children. I read the post, “I love all my little sisters equally, but it kills me that the world doesn’t. It kills me that one of my babies will always have it harder, because her skin is darker. Dark skin is beautiful. Dark skin is perfect. I told her this tonight as I tucked her in. I hope she always remembers that, even when the world tells her something different.” 

My eyes scanned and I realized the post was from professional soccer player, Zuko Sozin. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit balls. Holy shit balls. The Zuko I had met today was greatest soccer player of all time, Zuko. Fuck, I was dense. I ran to my bag and grabbed my clipboard. Sure enough there on the roster was Angelica Sozin. I groaned as I flopped back in bed, but I was sure I would have made more of an idiot of myself if I had recognized him earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Angelica bounced up to me and shoved a tupperware at me, “Me and Uncle made cookies to say thank you for yesterday.” I took them, “Nothing to thank me for kiddo, but I’m keeping the cookies anyway.” She grinned as she ran to the other kids. 

I popped open the container and shoved a sugar cookie in my mouth. They had pink and purple sprinkles on them. They were pretty good. I walked over to Aang as the girls were stretching. He dipped his hand in the box and I gave him a dirty look. 

Thankfully the rest of the week went by without incident. It was Friday afternoon so we were having a scrimmage and families were welcome to spectate. Now, most kids soccer teams are not fun to watch, kids sit on the field distracted by clouds or run after a butterfly, but we were a camp for the best competitive traveling team in the area. The kids we had knew what they were doing. 

We were in the second quarter, when the first yellow card was given to none other than Angelica. Her and Regina had gone up for the ball at the same time and the ref was saying Angelica had pushed Regina away. As soon as the card went up Angelica yelled, “Ref, are you blind?” At the same time two adults standing on the sidelines yelled the same thing. 

I glanced up and the first one was obviously Zuko. His hands were on top of his head in exasperation. His muscled arms were bulging under his tattooed skin. His hair was braided back into a bun matching Angelica’s. His sunglasses covered the rest of his face. I guessed that he was wearing a black tank top but the same baby was still strapped to his chest so I wasn’t sure. A petite woman was standing next to him. She was more than a foot shorter than him. She looked nothing like Angelica, so maybe she was Zuko’s girlfriend? She had the same jet black hair and pale Fire Nation skin. Half of her hair was up in a topknot. She also had giant sunglasses covering her face. Her lips were covered in red lipstick. She was wearing a black sports bra and black leggings, way more revealing than the other moms that were here. 

The ref was reaching into his pouch and Angelica put her hands up in surrender to stop him from whipping a red card out. We quickly finished out the quarter. My team ran back up to me. They each were drinking small gatorades or juice pouches. I took out my clipboard and went over a few plays with them. I then told each of the girls that was playing to get back out there. 

Angelica stood on the sidelines next to me. I snagged some fruit snacks from the bag that was in her hand. I glanced over as play resumed and asked, “Do I have a new assistant coach?” She waved her arms, “What else am I supposed to do?” I grinned, “I’ll put you back in for fourth quarter. I can’t have you getting another yellow card. We need to beat Aang.” We both moved down the field with the team as I yelled some instructions at them. My little assistant also yelling encouragements at her team. 

It got quieter as they headed towards the other team’s goal. Angelica mumbled, “I might have pushed Regina.” I was still focusing on the other side of the field, “Not ok kiddo.” She shrugged, “I know, but she’s so annoying.” The whistle blew signaling the next quarter. I looked at Angelica, “Go get ‘em tiger.” Her family erupted in cheers on the sidelines as she jogged out. 

The score was tied at 1-1. If I lost, I was gonna have to buy dinner for the Gaang, which I did not want to do. I watched the minutes tick by getting nervous. Regina had come pretty close to scoring a few times. Finally, Angelica swiped the ball from her. I looked at the ref and thank the spirits, he didn’t call any type of foul. Angelica scored such a pretty goal. Her teammates congratulated her and her family cheered loudly on the sidelines.

Zuko was making the baby clap and wave her hands. The lady next to him was clapping hard and smiling while she talked to Zuko. I noticed an older man with a long gray beard sitting in a folding chair with a long haired chihuahua sitting in his lap. A toddler was sitting on the blanket in front of him with two black pitbulls asleep next her. Another stunning fire nation woman was sitting next to the older man. Her hair was in two space buns and she was wearing a ripped up black t-shirt and high waisted jean shorts. She was also wearing large dark frames. 

Both teams lined up and high fived each other. I congratulated the girls as they came and collected their things. Angelica hugged my leg and shouted, “Thanks Coach!” as she ran to join her family. 

Aang and I drove over to the local beer garden where Katara and Toph were supposed to meet us. I was definitely ready for beer and food on Aang. I couldn’t resist rubbing his face in my win the whole way here. We walked out to the beer garden and Katara was standing talking to Angelica’s family that were already seated. Aang’s Saint Bernard, Appa, sniffed the chihuahua from earlier.

Katara greeted us, “Hey guys, I actually have Eliza there in daycare.” She pointed to the toddler sitting next to the old man. Katara continued, “I was just saying hi to her family.” Angelica glanced over and called out, “Hi Coach Sokka. Hi Coach Aang.” I called over “Hey All Star!” 

The old bearded man said, “Please join us.” I tried to get us out of it saying we couldn’t intrude, but the old man insisted. The pitbulls that I had seen earlier were laying in the general area watching us as we pushed over another table. Katara and Aang sat down next to the shorter woman that had been standing next to Zuko at the game. I sat opposite them next to Angelica. 

Toph walked in a few minutes later with a new girl on her arm. The girl was about Toph’s height with her long brown hair in a braid. She was wearing a cute pink summer dress. She stopped and greeted Zuko and the other Fire Nation women like she knew them. Toph came and plopped down next to me. “What’s up Snoozles?”

Angelica popped out of the other side of me and questioned, “Snoozles?” Toph evaluated me, “Did you acquire an offspring?” I spoke, “Nope, this is my all star goal scorer, Angelica. Angelica this is my friend Toph.” With all the elegance of a seven year old Angelica questioned, “Ms. Toph, why are your eyes white?”

Toph answered patiently, “I’m blind, I can’t see.” Angelica responded, “My dad, he’s partially blind in one eye too. I have a scar on my eye just like dad and our dog Druk, he’s blind too and she has scars too.” Zuko must have finally caught wind of the conversation, because he spoke in a warning tone, “Angelica.” Toph just continued speaking, “That’s awesome kiddo. Isn’t it like having a super power?”

Angelica nodded her head vigorously, “I think so. My dad has lots of superpowers I think.” It looked like Zuko blushed, but turned when someone down the table started talking to him. Angelica was coloring her kid’s menu and then roped me into playing the games on it with her. We aggressively played tic tac toe until our food showed up. 

I took a bite of my burger when Angelica asked Zuko, “Dad, do you think I played good today?” Zuko was trying to get the baby to eat some canned food, “Yeah kiddo, you were awesome. You just gotta try not to get a yellow card next time.” The little girl huffed, “Dad, you get red cards all the time.” I took a sip of my beer when he asked her, “Angelica, what do I always say?”

She responded in a bored tone, “Do as I say, not as I do.” The petite woman sitting across from Zuko snorted, “That’s some A+ parenting there Zuzu.” Zuko let out a huff, “Shut up Azula.” My mind recognized the name, Azula Sozin. She went by the rap name Firelord. I was so fucking slow. Azula’s sunglasses were on top of her head. She made eye contact with me and grinned, “We hear about Coach Sokka all the time, right Jelly?”

Angelica looked at me, “You’re the best coach ever.” “Hey!,” Aang exclaimed from the other end of the table. Angelica shrugged her shoulders and said sorry as she shoved a fry in her mouth. The whole table erupted in laughter. 

I tried not to concentrate too hard on Zuko or Azula, but Angelica made it easy. She constantly asked me or Toph questions. The Fire Nation family got up and started wrangling dogs and children. We waved goodbye as they left. It was noticeably a lot quieter without them. 

Toph spoke up, “Soooo that was the Sozin family right?” Me and Toph’s newest girlfriend, Ty Lee, all spoke up at the same time, “Yep.” Toph shook her head, “They seem almost normal.” We finished our drinks and Aang asked the waiter for the bill and he replied, “Oh, I’m sorry sir, Mr. Sozin already paid.” 

I sat in bed like I did every night scrolling through twitter. I stopped at a picture of Angelica, Zuko and Azula. Angelica was still in her uniform, standing in between the two kneeling adults with her arms around their shoulders and a big grin on her face. The caption read, “So proud of my superstar. Of course she had the winning goal.” I saw Azula had retweeted him, “Of course, she had a yellow card just like you, you dingus.”


	3. Chapter 3

The following Friday we were crushing Aang’s team 3-0. Angelica had scored two of the goals even though I had her sit out the second quarter. We only had a few minutes left in the fourth quarter, when Regina had pushed past Angelica and Angelica had stuck her foot out and tripped the other girl. Immediately the ref called a red card on Angelica. In unison, Angelica and her aunt yelled, “Ref, are you blind?” The ref just pointed to the bench. 

Angelica stomped her way over. Azula called from the sidelines, “It’s alright kiddo.” Angelica stood cross armed next to me. “Stupid Regina.” I called out encouraging the other girls and then responded, “You didn’t have to trip her.” Angelica made her voice high pitch and replied mimicking me, “You didn’t have to trip her.” I cut my eyes over to her and she huffed, “Sorry Coach. Ugh, Dad is gonna kill me.” I grabbed some trail mix from her as play continued. 

The Gaang went back to the same beer garden and the older gentleman that I learned was Zuko’s Uncle, insisted we sit with them again. We pulled up our table. Azula made a comment to the waiter and all the TV’s were switched to the Firebenders' game. Angelica eagerly pointed out Zuko, that’s right they were playing tonight. Explains why he wasn’t at Angelica’s game. 

This time Angelica wasn’t coloring. Her wide golden eyes were glued to the TV. Azula threatened her a few times that she was gonna shut it off if Angelica didn’t eat her food. Azula was so intimidating I made sure to clean my plate too. The girl cheered when her Dad got a goal. She grinned at me, “Did you see that Coach?” I nodded, “Yeah, but I think your goals were better.” 

Sure enough, Zuko got a yellow card in the second quarter for elbowing someone. Once the first half wrapped up, the Fire Nation family excused themselves. We continued watching the game. Zuko scored another goal, but also got another yellow card, which benched him for the rest of the game. He stalked over to the bench and looked just as pissed as Angelica had looked earlier. 

I mindlessly scrolled through my twitter feed that night. I laughed out loud when I saw Azula’s post. It was a side by side of Zuko and Angelica on their respective benches pouting captioned, “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”


	4. Chapter 4

The summer started going by pretty quickly. Iroh, Zuko’s uncle, was the most constant adult at Angelica’s games. Zuko had games of his own and Azula had gone on tour. Angelica was still a pretty happy kid. I tried not to have favorites, but she had weaseled her way into my heart. 

It was just routine now for us to sit with Angelica’s family at the beer garden after games. Angelica constantly talked about Zuko, you could tell how much she worshipped him. I got to know the rest of the family better during these little postgame lunches/dinners. Angelica had two younger sisters. The toddler Eliza and the baby Peggy. 

Angelica usually always sat by me. One time she had finished her food and was standing next to Katara while she was petting Appa. Her eyes flitted to Katara and she said, “You are dark like me.” My sister smiled and said, “I’m beautiful like you.” 

I liked being around Iroh and thought he was a good influence on Angelica. He was always calm and cheery. Angelica’s sisters were so different personality wise it was funny to watch the little humans. Angelica, being the older sister was bossy, funny, loud and quick to lose her temper. Even though the other two were younger you could tell that they were mellow and easy going kids. Eliza seemed the shyest, always looking like she wanted to participate in the fun, but would hang on to her Uncle Iroh’s sleeves. Peggy was a bouncing, happy baby no matter who was holding her. 

Each of the girls looked distinctly different. Eliza looked like a tiny clone of Azula, the only difference was that Eliza’s eyes were a bright blue and Azula’s were golden. Baby Peggy didn’t look too closely like any of her family members. Her skin was a light golden brown. I could see that her short hair was the same honey color with a few waves. It startled me the first time I really looked at her, but one of her eyes was a bright blue while the other was gold. 

One Saturday I was over at Toph’s watching the soccer game with the Gaang. The Firebenders and the Dai Li had a long standing rivalry. This was always the biggest game of the season. They were playing in Ba Sing Se this year. 

Each of the players was standing with a kid in front of them as was tradition during the national anthem. The camera panned to Zuko and I was kind of shocked to see him wearing a black shirt over his jersey that read, “Southern Water Tribe Lives Matter.” 

Earlier in the week an unarmed a Southern Water Tribe Man had been killed by police in Ba Sing Se. The scene had been recorded and the government was trying to control the outrage. And then Zuko, the biggest soccer player in the world, was telling people they mattered. No red or yellow cards were thrown Zuko’s way that night. He had a fantastic game scoring two goals and ultimately defeating the Dai Li.

I halfheartedly scrolled through twitter for a few seconds before I tossed my phone on the nightstand. Checking social media had been giving me a headache lately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters have a little bit less of the kiddos, but they'll be back soon.

It was the middle of the summer and it was finally pride. Since the start of the month, the Sozin kids had been decked out in rainbow everything. Everyday, Angelica had a rainbow bow or headband on. Eliza and Peggy usually were toddling around the sidelines in adorable rainbow outfits. 

After a Friday game we were sitting with Iroh and the girls eating our late lunch/early dinner. Katara commented, “I love your rainbow nails Jelly.” Angelica responded, “Thanks Ms. Katara. Dad said we should wear extra rainbows this month for people like Auntie Mai and Auntie Azula that love each other very much, because they could not always love each other a long time ago.”

I smiled at that. So maybe some of Zuko’s bad habits rubbed off on Angelica, but she was a cool little person. 

Suki and Yue were in my room while we were getting ready for the pride parade. We were dancing and getting drunk. It was 10 in the morning and we were drinking like the thirsty bitches we were. I was wearing silver booty shorts and a silver muscle tank. Suki did my make up putting holographic glitter on my eyes and sprinkling glitter all over me. She gave me pink lipgloss I could reapply throughout the day, since we knew I wouldn’t make it five minutes without messing up lipstick. 

Yue looked gorgeous as always. She was wearing a rainbow tie dye set with matching butterfly wings. Yes, butterfly wings. This girl was extra. Suki was wearing a black sheer top with different color butterflies all over it with some tight spandex shorts. 

We finished getting ready and we met the rest of the Gaang. Toph’s shirt made me laugh. It read, “Kiss whoever the fuck you want.” Ty Lee’s look was bomb as hell. She was wearing a white bra with a floor length pink feather skirt. Katara looked adorable in a pair of rainbow overalls with a purple and blue sports bra underneath and a pink bucket hat. Aang was wearing a white t-shirt with a rainbow heart in the corner with jean shorts. 

We made it in the heart of Capital City for the parade. I loved pride. I loved any party, but this was the biggest one of the year. I passed out jello shots from my fanny pack. I had forgotten that Azula was the grand marshall of the parade this year. Her songs were blasting as she walked ahead of a float. Let me tell you, she looked fierce. She was strutting in thigh high glitter rainbow boots. As if that wasn’t enough, she was wearing jean shorts with rainbow fringe, a black bra with a rainbow jean jacket on top. As usual, she had her big sunglasses on, but she was wearing bright red lipstick with a black beret over her cropped hair. She looked like she was gonna kick ass in the name of the queers. 

She was holding Mai’s hand. I had to do a double take when I saw Mai. I thought for a second she wasn’t wearing anything. Turns out she had small dangly silver pasties over her nipples and was wearing pink booty shorts. I caught sight of Zuko on the float following them. He was laughing and tossing condoms into the crowd. He was wearing a black tank that said “ Southern Water Tribe Trans lives matter” with blue and pink tie dye pants and of course his sunglasses on like always. The thing that took my breath away though was that his elbow length black hair was completely down and he was wearing a black baseball cap backwards. 

Like damn daddy fuck me right here. 

Toph leaned over next to me, “Doing okay Snoozles?” I croaked, “Oh yeah, just fine, just kinda hot out here ya know?.” 

It seriously was hot. After a few hours the gaang all crammed into my apartment. We ordered a few pizzas and took naps to get our strength. Suki woke us up first and rallied us all. We got up and touched up our looks as needed. Then we all started eating and pounding back shots. Aang put music on and we started playing flip cup. 

Suki corralled us all into two ubers. Awhile later we made it into the gay district of Capital City. We stumbled out and waited in line. I loved this chaos. A couple was making out in the street, while right behind them a guy was throwing up. The line moved along surprisingly quickly. Cover was ridiculously expensive, but I usually spent money pretty easily when I was drunk. 

We got inside the packed club. We ordered drinks from the bar and all started dancing. Guys kept grinding up on me, but I turned away from them. I was tired of drunken hook ups. I had done it most of my early twenties and I was just over it. 

Azula walked out on stage and yelled, “ Alriiight, alriiiight. That’s what I’m talking about! Is everyone having a good time?” The crowd cheered back. I saw a few girls flash their tits. She grinned, “Alriiiight. We’re having a twerk competition in ten minutes. If you think you got what it takes to win VIP passes to the after party head to the left side of the stage. 

Yue immediately dragged me over. I had won a few twerk competitions in my college days. A few minutes later, we were walking on stage. The music started and me and Yue immediately started grinding on each other. That’s usually what got us through most of these. The DJ was mixing a good set. City Girl’s Act up blended into Bounce and Break Your Back. Gradually I noticed there were less and less people on stage. 

I noticed Azula tap Yue on the shoulder which meant she was out. A second later Azula raised my hand and declared to the audience, “We have a winner!” She pulled me to the side of the stage and someone handed me a few passes. She winked, “See ya later.”I descended off stage and people were immediately passing me shots to take. Who was I to turn them down? 

The bar flickered the lights signaling closing time. Toph, Ty Lee, Katara and Aang had decided to call it a night. I had stuffed the passes to the after party in Suki’s backpack. Suddenly the smell of pizza hit me and I ran off. I stepped out of the shop a few minutes later with a large slice of pizza in hand with cookies for the girls. Yue was leaning over the gutter throwing up while Suki was rubbing her back patiently. 

I stood by them happily stuffing my face with pizza. Suki raised an eyebrow at me, “How can you eat right now?” I grinned, “I can always eat.” Yue stood up popping a piece of gum in her mouth and added, “Yeah he eats ass every weekend.” I objected, “Hey! That’s not true.” 

Suki rolled her eyes and pulled the VIP passes out of her backpack. She got us an uber and we piled in. We had to pull over one more time for Yuyu to throw up and then we made it to the most lavish place I’ve probably ever been in my life. Suki flashed our passes at the gate and we were let in. 

We walked in and I think a girl was eating another girl like right in the middle of the entry. We kept walking around. The pool was full of pretty people splashing and making out with each other. We were still taking in everything. We made it back inside the house to a massive bar and it looked like one of the rooms had been set up as a dance floor. We each got drinks. Suki and Yue went out to the dance floor. I decided I needed some air so I went and sat at a couch a few feet away from the pool. 

I was just taking it all in. All the pretty people. I could almost fall asleep right here. My vision was suddenly blocked by a pair of tie dye pants. My eyes scanned up to find Zuko standing in front of me. He sat down next to me. 

He didn’t say anything, just taking in the scene like I was. Suddenly a pair of really dark tanned legs were blocking my view. I scanned up to see a tan guy with shaggy brown hair taking a seat across from us. He leaned back and smiled, “Zuko, so good to see you.” Zuko shifted next to me, but didn’t respond. The man’s eyes focused on me, “Who’s the pretty boy you’ve got with you Zuko?” Zuko simply said, “Sokka, Jet, Jet, Sokka.” 

I suddenly felt Zuko’s breath on my ear, “If you need me come find me.” Just like that he was walking away. Immediately, Jet took Zuko's place. Suddenly it was his breath on my ear making jokes and making me laugh. He pulled out his phone and had me put in my number. He rubbed his hand down my thigh and said in my ear, “You’re so cute, I could just fuck you right here.”

I stood up abruptly and started walking away. I vaguely heard Jet call after me, “C’mon baby, don’t be like that.” I jogged into the house and right out the front door. I sat on the steps and put my head on my elbows. Sure, I was cute enough to fuck. I was always cute enough to fuck, but I wasn’t cute enough to go out with during the day. I was cute enough to get wyd texts at 2am, but I wasn’t cute enough to be someone’s actual boyfriend. I fucking hated this. I hated that I was almost thirty and I wasn’t worth a real relationship to any guy I had ever encountered. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I looked up as I heard footsteps walking up the driveway. Zuko’s eyebrow arched when he saw me. He stood in front of me, “I’m surprised you’re still here.” I looked up at him, “What you think I’m that easy? I’ll just let the first guy take me home?” He ignored the malice in my voice, “Jet just usually gets what he wants.” I asked the ground more than anyone else, “What about what I want?”

A very large hand was extended out to me, “Wanna dance with me?” I let Zuko pull me up and followed him inside. I was a very healthy 5’8, but Zuko absolutely towered over me and everyone else. My eyeline hit at his shoulders. We stopped at the bar and then proceeded to the dance floor with our drinks. 

Yue saw me and gave me a thumbs up as I rolled my eyes. She had found a group of guys to dance with. I lightly held Zuko’s hand as he zig zagged through the crowd. We finally stopped. We were still on the dance floor, but a balcony door was open to let some of the breeze in. I took a sip of my drink and let my hips sway. 

Some guy was really shaking it and he looked back at Zuko as if begging him to join. Zuko just winked at the guy. The other guy blew him a kiss and walked away. That guy had been tiny and skinny. Is that the kind of guy he was looking for? I took another drink and realized I had finished. Almost immediately Zuko had put his cup into mine and took them both back. 

With my hands free I really got into the music. I had always loved dancing. It was my favorite part of going out, besides getting dressed up. Guys kept trying to grind up on me, which gross, like don’t touch me. They kept tapping my shoulder and asking me to dance and I kept shaking my head no. I glanced over at Zuko. He was leaning against the wall just kind of moving with the beat. 

Without thinking, I turned so my butt was closer to him. That way no guys would be able to touch me. That same little twink from earlier had come back around and I pushed against Zuko. That guy was still going though so I danced harder on Zuko. I felt his hands on my hips. They weren’t tight, but they were definitely holding me in place. 

Suddenly those large hands were turning me around. I looked up to see Zuko’s angular face looking down at me. He smiled and whispered in my ear, “Can I kiss you?” I nodded my head to him. I thought you know it was just gonna be a little kiss on the lips. That was a lie. 

Zuko picked me up so fast and had me pinned to the wall that he had formerly been leaning on. Is this how people got whiplash? Before I had time to think, he was invading my mouth. He bit down on my lip and then his lips were on mine and his tongue was in my mouth. 

He adjusted me and my groin rubbed on his abs. This was it. This was how I was gonna die. I held onto his shoulders and wrapped my legs around him to save myself from crumpling to the ground. 

He pulled away and he was basically humping me into the wall in time with the music. I don’t know how long we were like that, just dry fucking for the world to see. He pulled away and murmured in my ear, “Wanna get out of here?”


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to the sun fucking blinding me. I could feel mascara keeping my eyelids shut. Gross. I rolled over to hide from the sun, but then I realized that this wasn’t my bed. I forced my eyes open to find myself in a bright white bedroom. Last night came flooding back to me. Had I slept with Zuko? 

I looked over next to me, but the bed was empty. However, I could hear a shower running in the distance. I scrambled out of bed. I was still wearing the same shorts as yesterday. I hurriedly found the rest of my clothes and raced out of the room and down the stairs. 

I flew out the front door and into the sunlight. I jogged down the driveway and out of the gates. Feeling like I was free, I pulled my cell phone out of my fanny pack. Of course the thing was fucking dead. I vaguely remembered the route the uber had taken last night so I set towards walking home. 

I got lost a few times, but I was finally at my apartment. I quietly unlocked the door. To my relief the apartment was silent. I trudged to my room and immediately took off my clothes and got in the shower to wash off last night’s sins. 

Once the hot water was out I flopped face first into bed. My eyes immediately shut and I went back to sleep. 

A while later I heard Suki’s voice through the door, “C’mon Sokka, brunch is gonna end soon.” That was more than enough to get me out of bed. I threw my damp hair in my wolf’s tail and threw on a white tank top and some blue athletic shorts and a white pair of slides. I grabbed my sunglasses so I could hide how hungover I felt. 

Yue, Suki and I walked to our usual brunch spot. It was only a block away and they had bottomless mimosas. Once our mimosas got to the table, Suki grinned at us, “So what the hell happened to you guys last night?” 

Yue shrugged, “I found a cute guy, went back to his place and rode him like a mechanical bull.” Suki’s bright eyes rolled, then she focused on me, “What about you Snickerdoodles? How was that professional athlete dick?”

I groaned into my hands, “I don’t remember.” Yue and Suki both questioned, “What?” I put one of my hands down, “I don’t remember. I’m like 92% sure that we fucked, but I don’t feel like I got fucked, unless I fucked him? I can’t believe I did that.” Suki just shrugged and started eating her food, “You looked like you were enjoying yourself last time I saw you. That big ass hickey on your neck should make it to about 98% chance that you got that dick.” 

I whipped my phone out, ignoring the notifications and opened my camera. Sure enough there was a perfect bite mark on my neck that was bruising. It was hard to tell against my dark skin, but of course Suki would fucking notice. 

I groaned, “You guys I am so fucked. I coach one of his kids.” Yue’s mouth formed into a perfect O. Suki patted my back sympathetically. I stabbed my omelette with my fork, “I am so royally fucked. How am I gonna face him?" Suki went back to eating her food, “You’re so dramatic, just put your big girl panties on and get it over with. I shot back, “It’s my gay god given right to be dramatic!” 

Luckily, it was pretty easy to ignore Zuko at games. Well, what I mean is, it wasn’t fucking easy at all and I couldn’t possibly ignore him, because the man looked like he had been carved out of marble by earth benders. I huffed at the last game of camp. Angelica was on the sidelines with me and we had just finished up some gogurts . She had gotten a yellow card five minutes into the game. 

Her and her dad had spent the game in the exact same stance. Their arms were above their head, their hands interlaced holding the tops of their heads. I tried to ignore the muscles of Zuko’s arms. A tugging on my t-shirt pulled me to the present. Angelica piped up, “Put me in coach, I’m ready to play.” I let her go back with 5 minutes in the game and she scored another goal. I saw a huge grin on Zuko’s face. His perfect smile made him look unreal. I watched his big hands clap together as he yelled, “That’s my girl.”

I laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling. I had unfollowed Zuko on twitter. I didn’t need him to torment me more than he already was. Every night when I fell asleep I was thinking about him. Thinking about how he held me or inventing new and progressively raunchy scenarios in my head. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jet had been texting me and snapchatting me and dming me incessantly. Did I like him? Kind of? Did he make me forget about Zuko for an hour? Sure. Guys like him used me all the time. I decided to use him. Sex had never been super enjoyable for me and that didn’t change with Jet. I just didn’t see what everyone was raving about. I loved masturbating. That felt great, but some reason sex was painful or just not enjoyable. 

We had about a month break in between summer camp and the start of school. I took some seminars and trainings during that time, but I mostly worked out and tried to keep busy and tried to keep my mind off of Zuko. Part of keeping my mind off of Zuko was getting fucked by Jet every weekend.  While Jet fucked me I typically watched whatever was on TV or counted tiles in the ceiling in his apartment. There were 37 in case you were wondering. I usually pretended to finish, but Jet never asked whether I did or not. It really didn’t matter to either of us. It just felt better than being by myself. 

Aang and I had gone in to set up our classrooms. He was teaching preschool and I was teaching second grade. I saw a large envelope hanging outside of my classroom door. I opened it to see my classroom roster. I recognized a few names on the list. Younger siblings to other students I had had over the years and a few girls from soccer. A name caught my eye at the bottom of the list, Angelica Sozin. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. 

I walked down to Principal Piandao’s office. He glanced up as I walked in, “Yes Sokka?” I stood across from him, “Angelica Sozin needs to be transferred out of my classroom. She’s on my soccer team and it’s a conflict of interest.” He looked at me over the rim of his glasses, “What’s the real reason?” I huffed. I had always had an honest relationship with Principal Piandao. I breathed out, “I’ve, um, uh, had relations with her father.”

He started shuffling papers on his desk. I saw him pull out two rosters. He put the phone next to him on speaker and I heard the other second grade teacher Jin answer. The principal drawled, “Jin we need to change the rosters. You are going to take Angelica Sozin and Sokka is going to take...Regina George.” 

I groaned and I heard Jin snicker on the other line. She chirped, “Sounds good Sir.” The other end of the line clicked. My mentor looked at me, “Thanks for letting me know Sokka, now get out.” I trudged back to my room and aggressively stapled color paper and borders to a bulletin board. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. My life is a shit show, but here we go back to our regularly scheduled programming.

It was our first day back at school. Chaos as usual. I would see Angelica occasionally during the school day and her amber eyes always looked angry and hurt. Like I was the biggest traitor. Spirits, this felt shitty. Jin and I were standing outside watching the kids at recess. Thankfully we were already halfway through the day. 

I noticed Angelica had the front of her braid in hair loopies, which were distinctly Southern Water Tribe. I overheard her telling the other girls at recess, “We went to the south pole for summer break.” Regina chimed in, “That explains your nasty hair. My mom says water tribe people are savages.” Jin and I both saw Angelica ready to fire back and ran over. We broke up the group of girls. 

Jin murmured to me, “I think you should talk to Angelica.” Jin led Regina away. Angelica was kicking a rock on the ground. I scratched the back of my neck and said, “Hey kiddo.” Her amber eyes looked like they were trying to light me on fire. She huffed, “What do you want?” I crouched so I was eye level with her, “What Regina said was wrong. You are perfect and your hair is awesome.” Her small brown hands were still in fists.

Her small voice was angry, “Why don’t you want to be my friend anymore then? Why don’t you want me in your class? I was supposed to be in your class, but you picked Regina instead.” I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. I spoke, “Angelica, you’ll always be my best bud. It had nothing to do with you. We just had to change the classrooms around a bit.” Her eyes finally softened, “Really Coach? You still want to be my friend?” I smiled at her, “Always kiddo.” I found myself being choked in a very aggressive hug. 

At the end of the day Jin and I were corralled into Principal Piandao’s office. Mrs. George was already standing with her hands on her hips. Regina and Angelica were being supervised by secretary Fatmir. I heard Zuko’s distinct voice say, “Here hold Baby Peggy.” 

Zuko somehow looked hotter than usual when he was pissed, and boy was he pissed. The baby carrier strapped to him was noticeably empty. His hair had the same water tribe loopies that Angelica’s had. Piandao didn’t even get a chance to say anything. I could almost feel the heat radiating off of Zuko he glared at the older woman and spat, “Listen lady, I’m tired of you and your daughter’s racist bullshit. Keep it up and I’ll sue you for harassment. That nice BMW you got out front? That’ll be impounded. That pretty house you live in? You’ll have to pull out a second and third mortgage to pay attorney’s fees. I’ll screw you so good you’ll never financially recover.” His tirade was made all the more scary by his piercing gaze and the fact that he wasn’t yelling. His voice kept the same even tone, but was full of venom and malice. 

He glanced around the room, “Thank you Principal, Jin, Coach.” He swiftly walked outside and a few seconds later I glanced out the window and saw him strapping Angelica and Peggy into their Suburban. Piandao cleared his throat. “Mrs. George, multiple students and staff witnessed your daughter's behavior today. It will not be tolerated. If you don’t like how I run my school you are welcome to transfer her to the local private school.” Mrs. George stomped out. Spirits, this was not a good sign for the rest of the school year. 

I survived the first week of school and it was time for soccer tryouts for the travel team. Aang had called Regina’s mom earlier in the week and let her know that Regina was not allowed to try out due to her unsportsmanlike behavior. Mrs. George accused Angelica of being a pushy bully, but Aang had kept firm. 

Angelica quickly hugged my leg as she ran out onto the field. Maybe I couldn’t protect her from every racist asshole, but here on this team, she could have a safe space. She obviously made it through tryouts with flying colors. I wasn’t the least bit shocked. She was more athletically talented than some adults would ever be. 

After tryouts we sat with the Sozin family at the beer garden. I took my regular seat next to Angelica. She beamed as I sat down, “Did I make the team coach?” I grinned, but answered, “Angelica you know we’re gonna call everyone and let them know.” Aang chimed in, “Of course you made it Jelly!” I shot him a dirty look, which he shrugged off. 

Angelica turned to Zuko, “Did you hear that Dad? I made the team.” He grinned, “I’m proud of you kid. You worked really hard and you deserve it.” He was trying in vain to get Peggy to eat some jarred food. Peggy spit it out onto his shorts. I looked away as Zuko wiped his crotch with a napkin. 

Aang was telling Katara, Toph and Ty Lee all about the drama that had happened at school this week. Zuko was still trying to feed Peggy, but spoke, “Coach, anything we need to work on at home?” I spoke before I registered what I was saying, “If we could tone it down with the fouls that would be great.” Azula and Mai immediately burst out laughing. 

We had practice twice a week and games or tournaments every Saturday. The school year started going by and before I knew it, it was time for parent teacher conferences. Jin always saved her best students for last. She believed in getting the hard conversations over with. I scheduled my conferences from best to worst. By the time I got to my worst students I was so numb I easily got through conversations with their pain in the ass parents. 

Meeting with Regina’s mom had been quick. She was an average student and yeah she was still kind of a bully, but I managed to keep it under control. We wrapped up our meeting and I walked Mrs. George out into the hallway. She questioned me, “Sokka, is it true that you’re gay?” I gulped and before I could answer, a familiar voice spoke, “What does that have to do with his ability to teach your child?” 

Mrs. George sputtered, “N-nothing.” I looked to see Azula grin like a cat that ate the canary, “Oh good. You can be on your way then.” Mrs. George turned and left without another word. I would run from Azula too. Spirits, was she intimidating. Her outfit looked like it cost more than the building we were standing in. 

Her chin length hair was down in a smooth bob. She was wearing a black button down with a studded leather jacket over top with a pair of ripped jeans. Her black heels glistened against the linoleum floor. She impatiently sucked her iced coffee. She turned to me, “You look like you could use a drink.” 

20 minutes later I found myself sitting at the beer garden with Azula. It was dark out and the string lights lit up the area. Azula aggressively typed in her phone for a few minutes. She spoke, “Had to let Mai know I’ll be late.” I raised an eyebrow, “She have you whipped?” Azula rolled her eyes, “It’s called being respectful of my partner you jackass.” She shrugged, “And maybe a little whipped.” 

I grinned. Azula questioned, “So how’s having that racist little fuck in your class?” It was a miracle Angelica didn’t swear more considering the adults in her life. I answered sarcastically, “Oh ya know, just peachy.” Azula took a sip of her vodka water, “Agni, Angelica had been so excited to be in your class and then it broke her heart when she was put in that other room.”

I huffed, “Believe me, it felt shitty.” Azula’s gold eyes evaluated me, “Zuzu told me he didn’t fuck you. He said you fell asleep.” I could feel my cheeks heating up, hopefully Azula couldn’t see me blushing. I scratched the back of my neck, “Look, I couldn’t remember what happened. I didn’t want to get fired, because I might or might not have hooked up with a parent.” 

Azula nodded, “I can respect that. You should hear how Angelica talks about you. Sometimes I almost think she loves you more than Zuzu.” I chuckled, “I highly doubt that.” 

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I took a sip of beer when Azula asked, “You want my brother to put it up your butt, don’t you?” I spat out the beer that was still in my mouth in absolute shock. She grinned, “That’s what I thought.” She patted my hand, “Don’t worry Coach, I’ll help you out.” I groaned, “Please don’t.” 

Azula had a glint in her eye that couldn’t possibly be good. She pulled her phone back out, handed it to me and said, “Text yourself.” We wrapped up our drinks then went our separate ways. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

A few days later I got a text from Azula. She was throwing a massive Halloween party and told me I had better be there or she would kick my ass. She was a tiny woman, but extremely frightening. Yue and Suki demanded that we go as soon as they heard about it, so I asked Azula if I could bring the Gaang, which she allowed. 

Thankfully Halloween was on a Friday this year. We were celebrating at school. I had seen Angelica dressed up as her Dad, which was pretty cute. She was just wearing her soccer uniform with a smaller version of her dad’s jersey. Jin and I won the teacher costume contest. We had dressed up as field trip survivors. We teased our hair every direction and covered ourselves with glitter, dirt and fake blood. All the other teachers loved it. 

As soon as I got home from school I napped. Suki woke me up later that evening. We cleaned up the apartment and got ready for the Gaang to come over. Suki started the music and we started to get into our costumes. I put on a pink t-shirt and pink booty shorts. I tied my wolf’s tail up and Suki shoved a red bow in it. I put on some white knee high socks with black gym shoes and a black fanny pack. 

Yue was in a light blue minidress. Her long white blond hair in pigtails. She was wearing matching white knee high socks and black converse. Suks did my make up as she hummed along to the music. She was wearing a lime green crop top with black torn shorts, white knee high socks and black converse allstars. Her dark bobbed hair looked perfect. 

We were able to hear the Gaang coming upstairs despite the music. We ran to the front hallway and stood in position. When they opened the door we screamed, “Powerpuff!” Toph cackled as she walked in the door, “You guys are idiots.” Her and Ty Lee were dressed as murderous clowns, which was terrifying. 

Katara came in next looking adorable as tinkerbell. Aang looked slightly pissed in the matching Peter Pan costume. When I told Toph he was wearing tights she nearly lost it. We pregamed at the apartment for a bit until I got a text from Azula that simply read, “I don’t see you.” 

Suki herded us into an Uber XL and off we went. We pulled in front of a different mansion than the one we had been at last time. This one screamed halloween, which also screamed Azula. 

It was shaped more like a castle with grey brick and black trim. The front yard was decked out to look like a graveyard with body parts poking out of the ground. We walked in and the inside of the house looked like the Adams family lived here and for some reason I felt like it looked like this even when it wasn’t halloween. 

Mai was in conversation, but she immediately came to greet us. I almost didn’t recognize her with long black extensions in. She was wearing a cropped black turtleneck with khaki colored leggings and a brown fanny pack. I was trying to think of what her costume was, but it all made sense when Azula put her arm around her. 

Azula looked fucking hot. Like I was gayer than Elton John’s glitter pantsuit, but my panties were wet for Azula. She was wearing a green and black latex bodysuit that had green and black designs all over. She was wearing one stiletto black boot and one green with matching gloves. She also had extensions in and a simple black cat eye with black lipstick. 

The lesbian power couple led the Gaang through the house. There was a giant tent set up outside that had a terrifying carnival set up and a dance floor and bars. Did no one get the memo that I fucking hated clowns? Azula walked off and Mai waved before she followed saying, “If you need anything, call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.” 

Toph and Ty Lee ran off like a bunch of fucking psychos to play games. The rest of us started walking to the bar. I had Suki’s arm in a death grip as we walked through what I assumed were actors dressed up as old timey carnival people. There were several people set up breathing fire, doing acrobatics and balancing on each other. Azula really went balls to the wall. 

We were almost at the bar when I got the ever loving shit scared out of me. Ty Lee and Toph had jumped out from behind one of the game booths. I shrieked and tried to run the other way, only to be blocked by something. I looked up to see a guy with half his face painted like a skeleton. It took me half a second to realize it was Zuko. 

His long hair was down and he was wearing a backwards ball cap. He was wearing a black t-shirt, ripped jeans and gym shoes. He leaned down so he could speak directly in my ear, “Thought powerpuff girls were supposed to fight the bad guys, not run away.” I could just smack that shit eating grin off his face. 

Zuko greeted the rest of the Gaang and we made it to the bar without further incident, even though I wasn’t ever gonna forgive Toph and Ty Lee. Those two freaks belonged together. 

We all went out on the dance floor. I scanned the crowd, but Zuko must have walked off. We all started dancing, but I couldn’t help that I kept glancing up looking for him. I needed to fucking get over him, it was so unprofessional. 

I felt Suki’s hand pull on mine, so I followed her off the dance floor and through the crowd. We found a tent that was set up as a hookah lounge so we took a seat. A waiter came over and asked what flavor of hookah we wanted and then he got it set up for us. Suki took a puff, “You were looking for someone an awful lot. Surprised you haven’t broken your neck yet looking for him.”

I pouted holding my tip in my hands, “I wasn’t looking for him.” Suki threw me a look, “My ass you weren’t. Just tell him how you feel.” I sat up, “It’s not that easy! He’s a parent at my school and soccer team. That’s like such a huge no-no. I just can’t, ok?”

She pointed her hookah tip at me, “Bullshit. You’re being a pussy and making excuses.” I let out a puff of smoke, “It’s not that easy. I can’t just be like ‘Hey Zuko. I like you. Do you wanna go out with me sometime? Do you wanna get gay married and I can help you raise the girls and then we can gay retire at Ember Island and be those disgusting old men that wear speedos everyday at the beach and repulse the youths-” 

I was cut off by a chuckle behind me and then a smooth voice murmured in my ear, “Well, I don’t know about all that Coach, but I will take you up on the date thing and we can see where it goes from there.” Please Spirits, kill me now. I looked up to beg Suki for help, but she was getting up and leaving. No, no, no. 

I watched Suki get smaller and smaller as she disappeared into the crowd. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw Zuko. He did a small wave, “Hey, Zuko here.” I crossed my arms, “I know.” He gestured to where Suki had just been, “Mind if I sit?”

I suddenly became fascinated with my hookah tip, “Sure.” I could feel his eyes on me as he sat. I took a deep breath, “Look I wouldn’t have said that if I knew you were there.” I felt his leg right next to mine, “Why not?” 

This again? Seriously? I started. “One, I coach Angelica. Two-” “Sokka, you don’t teach her and the coaching thing isn’t a big deal. Any other excuses?” I was suddenly fascinated by my nails, “Um, well…” I saw his fingers drum on his knees, “Look, I know this might be weird, but I asked Angelica if it would be ok if I asked you out.” He let out a breath, “You’re her coach and I know she could get hurt if this doesn’t work out. I just- I just don’t want to have secrets from her. Our family has too many. I don’t want to hide anything from her.”

I finally looked at him, “What did she say?” He let out a laugh and then raised his voice, “Dad, we need to go shopping. You can’t wear sweats on a date. How are you gonna do your hair? Where are you gonna take him? You have to get him flowers Dad.” I couldn’t help but let out a laugh. His lips quirked up in a small smile, “Sooo… Coach, would you go on a date with me?”

“Yeah, I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween costumes. Incase you didn't catch it-
> 
> Suki, Yue and Sokka are the powerpuff girls.
> 
> Mai is Kim Possible and Azula is Shego. I had to do it for the lesbian culture.


End file.
